


Bitter Drink

by SentencedToDeath



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentencedToDeath/pseuds/SentencedToDeath
Summary: Thor takes a short night walk on the ship.





	Bitter Drink

It was quiet in the ship, everyone had gone to their quarters to rest by now so Thor was in his lonesome when he’d decided to take a walk. He kept close to the windows, holding a hot mug of... some sort of energizing liquid that was vaguely reminiscent of a drink in Earth they called coffee. Perhaps it was, Bruce had given it to him with his only explanation being, ”You look like you need this.” His footsteps echoed with the quiet whirring of machines, giving him something to listen to as he set his gaze upon the distant stars that were littered on the endless night of space. He awed at its beauty, even though he’s seen it so many times before on the nights he ’decided to take a walk’. The king rubbed a tired eye with the palm of his hand, letting out a loud yawn. A sip from the mug made him cringe, its bitter taste not something he prefered, but it did wake him up a bit so he took a few more sips before he was decidedly done with its bitterness. Slowly but surely the drink proved itself to be useful when a few minutes later he felt more awake then he’d been previously. 

Thor sent Bruce a small thanks in ths back of his mind, a smile on his face. Taking a few more steps around the empty hull, his wonder at the sight of space lasted for only a few minutes before his eye settled back down at the half-full mug on his grip. He stared at it for a moment before shrugging and just chugging the remaining liquid. The king let out a breath when he seperated the now empty mug from his lips, frowning slightly as his tongue was left with its unsavory taste. Well, at least that was... refreshing because now he felt as if he was now ready to start being a king. No, that’s a lie actually but he’s ready to do his daily duties at least. Somehow there was always something new to worry about everyday, a new problem that he’d have to think up a solution to, an issue between his people that he’d have to resolve, really he was just glad that at least Loki was here to lighten the load at least a little bit. Being a king was stressful and the thunderer was nothing short of exhausted, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten a good night’s rest. Just thinking about it made him let out a loud sigh, his shoulders sagging. At least it’ll be a few hours before his people started waking up, he hoped the drink would last long enough. The king didn’t want to accidentally snap at anyone. 

...Perhaps it was a bad idea for him to finish all of it at once. He shook his head at himself with a groan, heading back to his quarters to tend to requests and concerns he’d been sent. He gave himself a reminder to ask Bruce later if he had more of his energizing concoction.


End file.
